Heroes Of Chaos
by CyberActors15
Summary: So a dark and evil force comes and takes 14 heroes from their different worlds with a plan to take over the Universe. 7 Chaos Emeralds 7 Main Heroes and 7 Sidekicks plus an evil plan that could destroy or save the 7 dimensions. SORRY GUYS STORY IS CANCELED BUT I AM WORKING ON A NEW BETTER VERSION
1. Chapter 1: Egg Griffon… More like Egg Ba

Chapter 1: Egg Griffon… More like Egg Baby

In Spagonia on Rooftop Run a blue blur ran across the roofs of the city. Behind the blue blur a certain two tailed fox was flying after at a slower rate. The blue blur stopped and Sonic started stretching.

"Ahh a good old run to start your day. So Tails what will we be doing today?" Sonic asked while Tails flew down to his best friend.

"Well I was thinking that after your run we could go and check out the university. Then we could go to the mad science expo. Then we go to a late lunch at the pizzeria and yes they serve chilli dogs. Then the rest is your choice." Tails said.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. "Sounds good buddy. I know what we will do first after lunch we will go to my house and Play Sonic Generations."

Tails slapped his head. "Sonic you went on that adventure just two weeks ago no need to play the game. But now let's just get to the university."

Sonic nodded looking a little embarrassed. Then he quickly ran and got Tails and himself to the university in no time. After going to the university they went to the science expo.

They were walking around looking at everything that looked cool. In Tails' case that was everything. Then they came up to this big machine that was covered by a large white blanket. There was a sign that read. "Expo will begin at 12:30." Tails then looked at the clock and it read 12:29. Tails looked excited.

"I can't wait to see what cool invention is under that blanket." Tails said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you to the Egg Gryphon!" A unpleasantly familiar voice said from under the sheet. And then the sheet was lifted off the machine. And everyone gasped.

There in front of the crowd was a large red and black mechanical griffon. Its body was red and it was the body of a lion. The head of a lion as well. It had black wings with Eggman's Logo on them. And in the cockpit on the griffons head was Eggman.

"Sonic I have a new pet that I created just for you to have fun with." Eggman said evilly. Then a flame appeared in the Egg Griffon's mouth. And the flame shot towards Sonic, Tails and a lot of scarred civilians. Sonic quickly created a blue tornado and absorbed the flame and shot it back at Eggman. While Tails quickly started getting the people out of there. Sonic then ran back to one of the other tables and took a container full of acid off the table and ran and threw it at the Egg Griffon. But the machine swatted it away.

Tails then flew to sonic and picked him up and flew out the window.

"Tails what are you doing?" Sonic asked him.

"Sonic we need to fight Eggman in the open. It will make things easier." Tails told Sonic.

And Just as they got far enough from the building the wall broke open and the Egg Griffon flew out towards the two heroes. Tails let go of Sonic as the Griffon got closer so Sonic Homing Attacked the cockpit where Eggman was and the griffon flew back.

"You little! You little!" said the frustrated Eggman.

When sonic landed he noticed something in the ground. It was the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Sweet." Sonic said as he picked up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Then in a blink of an eye Sonic was gone. The something happened in the Egg Griffon. Sonic Exploded out of its chest holding a few wires. Eggman then ejected out of the machine.

"No. I was supposed to beat you this time." Eggman complained.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that memo." Sonic said sarcastically "I beat you every time."

Just as Eggman got up another explosion occurred from the griffon and a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked in the griffon then Eggman. The Sonic was starting to get pulled by the force. Sonic then lost his footing and flew in. Tails saw this and he 'flew' after Sonic to make sure his best friend was alright. Then the portal closed. And the heroes and Eggman were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Giant Turtle Pest

Chapter 2: The Giant Turtle Pest

In Bowser's castle the Mario Bros were running to catch Boswer and rescue Princess Peach. Mario was running quickly towards the dungeon. A bunch of Goombas and Koopa troopers were running towards the Brothers. Mario saw two question mark boxes

"Luigi over there!" He said in his Italian accent.

Luigi nodded then ran over there while Mario jumped on the heads of the Goombas and the Koopas. Luigi hit the question mark boxes and a Fire Flower and an Ice Flower came out. Luigi took the Ice Flower and threw the Fire Flower to Mario. Mario started flinging fire ball at all of Bowser's Minions while Luigi threw balls of ice.

Mario started spinning and launched a fire tornado the rest of the rest of the minions. Some dodged easily.

"Mario! We have to finish this." Luigi yelled.

Mario nodded, and then he and Luigi joined their hands together. Mario started to create a giant super hot fire ball while Luigi created a super cold ice ball. The ice and the fire collided making a large rock boulder. Then Mario took out his hammer and smacked the boulder and it rolled towards the minions. They were terrified because in their current 2D state they could not do anything so the boulder crashed into them.

The Boulder continued to roll until it hit the door to the Dungeon. The door broke down. At the other side was the confused Bowser and the Princess sitting safely on his throne. Then Mario and Luigi broke into the room.

"Bowser! Hand over the-a-princess!" Mario Demanded. Boswer let out a roar and picked up the Bolder that just rolled into the room. And threw it at the Mario Bros. The Boulder hit them and they turned back into the Super Mario Bros.

"You can't have the Princess. But I will allow you to see the Princess one last time before you die." Then he took a step to the right, and showed the Princess.

"Mario!" Peach yelled as she saw her hero.

"There you go she is alive and well and I have no intention of harming her, but it would have been nice to be invited to your wedding. Now Mario now that you have seen her alive now I'll kill you." Boswer said. Then he punched a button and a hole appeared in the roof and a Mega Mushroom fell out. And Bowser absorbed the power. He grew large and Became Mega Bowser. Then the giant Koopa King shot plumes of fire from his mouth towards Mario and Luigi.

"Mamamia!" Luigi yelled. As they jumped out of the way. He then Boswer went into his spiky shell like all turtles do. Then he spun and shot towards the heroes and they quickly got out of the way. Mario Then saw a Question Mark Box hovering over Peach. Then he signalled to her and she saw it. She hit the Question Mark Box and a Rainbow Star came out. She threw it at Mario who absorbed the power. Then a rainbow of colours surrounded him and then he jumped towards Mega Boswer. And Hit him in the head. Bower immediately shrunk down to his normal size. Luigi saw this and took out his Hammer and smacked and Koopa King towards Rainbow Mario. And he hit into Mario and because Mario was currently invincible Bowser just hit him and Bowser felt pain.

Mario then Powered down and hi fived Luigi. Mario noticed something in the ground and picked up a glowing red emerald. He saw it lying there on the floor so he picked it up and thought it was taken from a museum so he put it in his pocket.

"Okay Luigi, Princess. Let's a go" Mario Said.

But as they were about to leave a big swirly white Portal appeared. While this happened Bower woke up he saw the Mario bros with the Princess then he saw the portal right next to him. And he got sucked in. Luigi started panicking then the portal started to suck him in. Mario jumped to rescue his brother. But he then realised his mistake and he was sent towards Luigi and they hit each other and Flew into the portal. Then there was a large flash of light. Peach looked around and she saw The Mario Bros and Bowser were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Squid Boxing

Chapter 3: Squid Boxing

(Just to let you know this is Ben 10 so when he is Ten years old and Gwen she knows she's an Anodite and she has all the cool powers from Ultimate Alien)

Ben and Gwen where at the mall being Forced to bond. Ben was playing around with the Omnitrix while ignoring something Gwen was saying. Gwen noticed her cousin wasn't listening so she woke him up by covering the Omnitrix with a pink energy sphere.

"Ben we are supposed to be bonding not playing." Gwen said irritated.

"Sorry." Ben said. "I'm just trying to learn more about the watch."

Gwen then pulled Ben into a shop. Ben looked around and noticed that they were in a shop that spoke about aliens, wizardry and a lot of other things. Ben saw a video on Aliens, while Gwen saw a book on mystical relics. They both grabbed their stuff and paid for them. Gwen also bought a few other special books. Books for Ghosts, Magical creatures, the World of Magic and Elements and Demigods.

Later on they were in a park sitting at a bench looking at Gwen's books and the video on Ben's I Pod.

"Whoa Gwen check this out. This thing says if a person where ever trying to hack a circular alien devise that contains a lot of information they would only have to follow the procedure." Ben said excitedly. "I had tried it and check this out. Four Arms." And then there was a flash of light and Ben was now Four Arms. Then he said his name and transformed back into Ben.

"Wow that's cool Ben. Check this out this book says that there are Magical relics call Chaos Emeralds they transform thought into power. Wouldn't that be cool." Gwen then said. Then she put the rest of the books into a magic pouch called the Infinity Bag that held a lot of her things.

And then an explosion occurred a few trees away. Ben looked up and saw Vilgax's ship floating in the sky.

"It's Hero Time." Ben Yelled and he turned into Diamondhead.

Vilgax then jumped out of the ship and so did a few of his Robots.

"Tennyson! I want that Omnitrix and I want you head." Vilgax yelled.

"Sorry Squid head. The watch doesn't come off and my head won't be going on your head today or any day for that matter." Diamondhead said while clicking his knuckles.

Gwen created balls of manna in her hand she threw them at Vilgax and Ben sent a couple of Diamond shards and Vilgax and his machines. They destroyed the diamond shards and the manna balls.

Vilgax smirked evilly. "My turn." Then the robots shot out a large amount of missiles and Vilgax took out a cool glowing sword that was glowing gold and was silver and had a green emerald between the blade and the hilt, and hit the ground with it sending a large shockwave towards the Tennysons.

Gwen noticed something on his sword. Then XLR8 quickly ran and grabbed Gwen and ran away from the blast.

"Ben Did you see Vilgax's sword well the emerald that separates the blade from the bottom of the sword. That's one of those Chaos emeralds I told you about. You have to get it." Gwen said.

"Got it." XLR8 said. Then he put her down. And then he dashed towards Vilgax. Vilgax unfortunately underestimated the 10 year old. When he was going to swing the sword XLR8 changed into Wildmutt and jumped and bit him. Then took the emerald from the sword. Then he jumped up let out a growl turned into Four Arms hit one of the robots into Vilgax.

"Grey Matter."

In a flash of light he was gone then one of the other robots aimed a canon at Vilgax then shot him.

"XLR8"

Then XLR8 burst out of the robot and landed on the one behind Vilgax.

"Upgrade"

Then he conjoined with the robot and shot lasers at Vilgax then the robot exploded.

"Diamondhead."

He then appeared in front of Vilgax and launched a lot of diamonds, throwing Vilgax into the lake behind him.

"Ripjaws."

The fish creature jumped into the water bit Vilgax and threw him out of the water.

"Stinkfly."

The Bug appeared in front of Vilgax and shot a lot of goo towards him getting him stuck in a tree.

"Ghostfreak."

He came and turned intangible and flew Vilgax out of the tree and hit him into the last robot.

"Heatblast"

A huge Plume of Fire was shot into him. Then plain Ben landed in front of him. Vilgax was in pain so he activated something and a laser come from his ship and teleported him inside.

"Whoa Ben how did you do that?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"I saw inside your book and tried that Chaos control thing." Ben said happily. Then they saw a large white flash and a portal appeared next to Vilgax's ship. Then the ship got sucked in then Ben and Gwen flew up into the Portal.


	4. Chapter 4: Good old ghost family reunion

Chapter 4: Good old ghost family reunion

On the outskirts of Amity Park, speeding like a bullet was Danielle Phantom looking for 'cousin' the hero of the world Danny Phantom. She flew towards Fenton Works were Danny was having an interview.

"Danny!" Dani yelled.

Danny looked up and saw his clone. "Dani what are you doing here?" he asked. Then his cousin landed next to him a little out of breath.

The people started asking questions about Dani. "Okay guys this is my cousin/clone/daughter/sister, Danielle Phantom or Dani Phantom with an I."

"Danny you have to help me my Dad is back. He is coming to destroy me and attempt to destroy you. And take over the world." Dani said.

"What Plasmius is coming back!" Danny yelled and as he yelled that everyone in the crowd gasped. Then the usual blue streak came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh How classic little Danielle runs back to Daniel Phantom and what is this the hero of the world. Please you couldn't even protect your loved ones." The evil voice of Plasmius taunted.

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny yelled, and then the twin white rings appeared on Danny's waist and went up changing his normal attire into his Danny Phantom jumpsuit. He then flew up to his arch enemy. "Plasmius aren't you meant to be set somewhere adrift in the Cosmos. And while you were there you could have worked on your look. Your fangs haven't been brushed in months your hair is a mess. Your eyes are bloodshot, your skin is blue and totally beat up like you touched the disasteroid. Wait that's what you look like all the time."

"Daniel you and your silly witty banter. It is amusing oh and your cousin said I was here for something oh what was it? Oh yes I was coming to destroy you, Danielle, your father and friends. Marry your mother and take control of the world."

"Oh come on you crazed Fruit Loop my mom would never marry a cheesehead like you." Danny Said.

"Wait you want to marry Danny's mom well that's weird I thought you were gay dad." Dani then said.

Vlad instantly snapped at those words. And now his daughter was now calling him Gay. This was it he was about to do his new move. Vlad took a deep breath in and let out his own Ghost Wail. Just his was Red and had electrical energy flowing in it. The two Phantoms where shot back because of the force. And their bodies where stinging in pain.

"Dani are you alright?" then dazed teen asked his clone.

"Hey I'm good. Hey Cheese head you aren't the only one with new moves. Remember you used some of your DNA and Danny's DNA to make me so…" As she said this her eyes became red her Pony Tail turned into a white Flame. "Danny is cold and has the power of ice and Vlad is hot and has the power of lightning. Heat and the cold equal Earth." Then she created a orb of energy and turned it into Ecto-Earth then she shot a lot of it towards Vlad. "Oh and Daddy remember each ghost has their own element to control and mine is air." With that said she created a large green tornado and threw it at Vlad. Then she floated down and turned back into Dani Masters.

Danny quickly shook off his shock then he created a ball of ice knowing that Vlad had probably lost a lot of energy from the Ghost Wail. Freezing Vlad, Danny activated a new type of Ghost Wail. He launched the wail from his mouth, and both his hands. The ice that was surrounding Vlad broke the tornado disappeared Plasmius turned back into Vlad and then Danny fell down and turned into Danny. He hit into the ground where there was a silver glowing emerald poking out of the ground.

Then out of the Sky came a giant shadowy creature that came and picked up the three halfas and flew back into the sky and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Percy

Chapter 5: Ultimate Percy

It was clam night in Camp Half-Blood, well as calm as it could get on this particular day. All the Demigods were getting ready for a good old game of Capture the flag. They were in their usual camp clothes and armour. But to make the game fair this time children of the Big Three were not allowed to play. So Percy, Nico, Jason and Hazel were watching from the sidelines. But they had to make problems for the other campers.

All the Campers started running forward with their swords drawn and shields. They ran and reached a clearing with a stream running through and they started battling. Then a giant wave came and hit a lot of the campers. Then some Thunder rolled in the sky and Lightning shot at the Demigods. They used their swords and shields to deflect the lightning. And campers started falling into darkness and landing elsewhere.

Then a large Earthquake occurred.

"Percy the Earthquake is a little too much." Annabeth said as she was almost flipped over.

"That's not me." Percy said then he fell down.

Then the ground shattered and something crawled out of the hole in the ground that mended itself quickly. When everyone saw what had come out of that hole they were all shocked. There standing in front of them was the body of Luke Castellan.

"Luke?" Percy asked confused that he was back from the underworld.

"Luke is dead. I am Kronos the Titan of Time." A deep and evil raspy voice yelled. "A powerful ally pulled me out Hell and gave me even more power to take control of Olympus and this Planet."

All of the Demigods got into battle position and others just fainted.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase I Challenge you to a battle where no one else can interfere!" Kronos said. And then a see through glowing red dome surrounded Percy, Annabeth and the Titan King. And pushed the other campers away. Percy then took out his sword Riptide.

Kronos took out his scythe and let out an evil chuckle. Then he ran towards the two Demigods slashing his sword towards the heroes. Percy used his shield to defend himself and his girlfriend. Then Annabeth quickly jumped from behind Percy ran around and stabbed Kronos in the back of his leg with her dagger.

Then Kronos screamed. He stared furiously at Annabeth then he slowed time down and he quickly hit her with the back of his scythe.

"Now let me show you my new Power. Chaos Blast." As he said this a big explosion came from a Dark Blue Emerald he was holding.

Percy and Annabeth quickly jumped out of the way.

"Percy did you see that power and it originated from that emerald in his hand we have to get it away from him." Annabeth said.

"Got it but how do we do that this is Kronos the Titan Master of Time. This guy is trouble." Percy said.

"You are Right. I am trouble." Kronos said with an evil smirk. With that he raised his scythe made a large slice in the air sending a slice of energy towards the Demigods.

"Percy make an earthquake and I'll take care of the rest." Annabeth instructed.

"Got it." Percy then lifted Riptide over his head and stabbed it into the ground creating a quake similar to when he got launched all the way Calypso's island. The floor rumbled underneath him then he and Kronos fell over. Then Annabeth jumped from a tree and took the emerald from Kronos. Then Annabeth started glowing as she was filled with a strange energy the energy was both peaceful and fearful at the same time then she threw the emerald to Percy. Once it landed in his hands the emerald was glowing much brighter, then a giant wave appeared from the emerald and then it flew towards Kronos and the water hit him.

Percy's eyes then started glowing dark blue. "Chaos Spear." And as he said that a trident formed out of the left over water but on the top were 3 Chaos Spears. Then he threw it at Kronos. Then his eyes stopped glowing while Kronos was screaming in pain then he passed out. Everybody cheered. Percy walked up to his girlfriend and helped her up.

"Well that was… interesting" Percy said. But just then a large whit portal appeared under their feet and the two Demigods and the Titan fell in then the portal closed. And they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6:Dummies book for skate boardig

Chapter 6: Dummies book for skate boarding

(First of all Rose convinced her parents to let her move back to New York City). Jake and Rose were at the skate park at the teenage duo competition. Jake had his board and Rose a pair of skates. They were in the finals against a guy named Drake Dragoon and his twin brother Cody Dragoon. Drake had black hair, black eyes, black jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a black board. Guess you could say he was goth. And his identical twin brother was wearing the same just in grey.

Jake started on the big ramp with riding down then when he reached the other side he did a 360 then came back to the other side of the half pipe and then did a triple kick flip. Then he rode down and tagged Rose. She then skated towards the rail section and started grinding then she jumped off the rail and skated towards the half pipe. She then went up the rump jumped and did a back flip in the air then she landed and went to the other side once there she jumped and did a forward flip and carefully landed on Jakes Skate board. And the crowd was cheering.

"Jake, Rose that was an amazing performance. Drake and Cody will have to show us something better to win now." The Female TV reporter said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll knock em dead." Drake said. "Literally" he said quietly so no one could hear and with an evil smirk on his face he went to the top of the half pipe. He took out his board and rode down while his brother was standing in the middle on his board. He took out his hand and hooked his brother. And they both went up the ramp then Drake threw Cody and he did 720(360 x2) spin while Drake did a 180 flip. They both landed and then when they were at the other side Cody threw Drake up and then they both jumped off their boards. And Drake dived to his brother then Cody disappeared in a black puff of smoke and flew into Drake. Before Drake landed two dark wings sprouted out of his back and he flew up.

Jake saw this and instantly noticed that this guy was a dragon who was obviously trying to expose the magical creatures. Then Drake looked at everyone in the crowd then he breathed fire into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am your new ruler bow to me and you might live. You may call me The Dark Dragon. But before I destroy you I want to destroy my enemy The American Dragon and his little girlfriend." He said while turning into his dragon form.

Most in the crowd started screaming in fear.

"Dragon Up!" yelled a voice in the audience. Everyone looked towards the voice and saw Jake turn into a dragon then they saw rose in her new Huntsgirl costume from the final episode (Hong Kong Longs) and she was holding her hunts laser knife thing. (Yeah let's just call it the Hunts blade).

"Yo aren't you meant to be trapped in another dimension for the next one thousand years." Jake said. "But that doesn't matter the Am Drag is gonna take you down."

"Would you stop referring to yourself in the third person! It is getting irritating!" The Dark Dragon yelled furiously. "Oh and to answer your question I found a new friend who allowed me to escape that empty palace." Then he shot fire balls at Jake and Rose. Rose used her weapon to deflect the fireballs. While Jake shot out a large plume of fire at the Dark Dragon. Then rose jumped up and struck the Dark Dragon in the back.

"Take that dragon." She said in a tone that Jake hadn't heard ever since she stopped wanting to kill dragons.

"Yo Rose could you not say that cause it really makes me want to blast you with a fireball." Jake said.

"Sorry Jake." She said. The Dark Dragon took this distraction to his advantage. He then wrapped his tail around Rose like a boa wrapping around their prey.

"Hey let her go!" Jake yelled

"You are in no position to make demands. I have your girlfriend. Now that I have your undivided attention, I want to tell you a little secret. I was the American Dragon before you. But I was born to the dark side of life. I killed my father one of the previous Chinese Dragons. To make sure that no one knew my dragon identity and according to a text which I read an evil dragon would be killed by the next proceeding Dragon and a HuntsClan member. That is you and Rose. And if the last member of the HuntsClan dies then I stay alive." He said evilly. Then he started to squeeze Rose. And she let out a scream.

Jake knew what was at stake and he was over whelmed by this strange felling in him. And he flew and gave the Dark Dragon a strong punch in the stomach. And then he transformed back into Drake Dragoon. And yellow glowing emerald flew out of his mouth. And into Jake's hand. The Jake quickly saved Rose from a fall to the ground. Then as Drake hit the ground a portal appeared and a hand came and grabbed Jake and Rose and pulled them in the portal.


	7. Chapter 7: Phoenix King Ozai is Back

Chapter 7: Guess who's back, Phoenix King Ozai

It was a peaceful day around the world. In the New Nation (That's right no more Apartheid around the world) the 3 nations and Aang (last Air bender for now) were now Element Nation for the four different elements. Aang was being the usual kid that he is and was having a race with Katara. Aang was on his air scooter while Katara was on an ice constructed surf board. Just because he was the Avatar and he had a sacred duty to protect the world he was still 12 at heart so he still had to have fun and go to school and all those type of things. The war had ended three months ago. And there was still that awkward vibe around the world but Aang had found a way to get the world to forget about the awkward vibes. For one the Fire Nation was now orange and not blood red and he also freed every captive from the war. He got more scientists to build airships for each Nation. He also had got some new royalty for the Southern and Northern Water tribe.

All these things were going through his mind as he raced his girlfriend. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts when a wave splashed down on him.

"Aang you aren't focusing on the race or on what I'm saying." Katara said slightly irritated. "I hoped the all powerful Avatar would give me more of a challenge but hey I guess I was wrong." And as she said that the Avatar was instantly in front of her and large wave came and hit her soaking her clothes.

"See ya later Katara!" Aang said playfully while he sped away from his girlfriend. Then he landed at the beach and waited for Katara. While he was waiting a plume of fire was shot down at him. The flames hit him and he got a little burnt so he jumped into the ocean. Getting the flames off his body. He came out of the ocean and looked up and saw the one thing that went against his thoughts a moment ago. Standing on the top of the Cliffside next to the beach was none other than the former fire lord. He looked the same as in the last episode of avatar. A ball a fire appeared in his hand then he shot it at Aang and the fireball got larger and larger as it got to the stunned Avatar.

Aang then snapped out of his thoughts and he brought up a wall of earth to protect himself. Then he shot out a large blast of air towards Ozai. He jumped off the cliff and dodged the blast. Then a large flame appeared under his feet and he flew towards the Avatar.

As Ozai got closer to Aang's eyes glowed white and so did his marks. Then a large blast of fire was shot from Aang, following was a tornado, then a giant wave then a lot of rock spires. And then his marks stopped glowing. Ozai then dodged the blasts shot at him. He then landed on the beach and his hands had a deadly blue glow on them. The air around became blue in colour and blue sparks were flying around his arms. He then shot Lightning at Aang. Aang quickly caught the energy in his hands and threw it back. But sadly Ozai had learnt how to that. And as he was about to send it back. A water funnel came and surrounded him and then hit him. Electrocuting him.

Aang looked behind him and saw Katara behind on her ice board.

"Ahh so the Avatar and the Healer. The Last Airbender and the Greatest Waterbender. It is good to see you again Avatar. And I'm guessing she is your girlfriend. If I had met you before I had banished Zuko I would have suggested that you marry my son. You would make a worthy queen of the Fire Nation but it's too late now." Ozai said as he got up.

"How did you get your bending back?" Aang questioned angrily.

"Oh a friend gave me my bending back but enough so I have as much power as Sozin's Comet every day. So I now match the fire power of the Avatar state on a daily basis." He said calmly before letting out an evil laugh. He took out a purple emerald that was glowing.

Something told Katara that she should get the emerald away from him so she created a water whip and hit Ozai and then she took the emerald and threw it towards Aang. And once Aang caught it a flash of light appeared. Aang felt a lot of cosmic energy coming from the emerald. His marks and eyes then started glowing Purple.

"Chaos." Aang said in his Avatar voice as he started floating up. Then the water in the ocean came and surrounded him and shaped into the shape of Chaos (from Sonic Adventure). Then the legs became earth, one of the arms became fire while the other became air.

Aang then regained control of himself and shut down the Avatar state then with the large mass surrounding him he crashed it into Ozai. As Ozai got hit, he turned pure white then into a portal and sucked in the body holding Aang and then Katara.

Up on a hill was what looked like a shadow. It's form kept changing and shifting and it was looking where the three had just been and where the portal currently was. It then looked at its unclenched fist there were 6 small orbs with small white statues in them. In the first one there was a statue of a two tailed humanoid fox. The second one had a man who looked like a plumber who had overalls on. The third one had a statue of a girl with no legs but a tail and a cool jumpsuit. The fourth one had another girl that was looking very casual but had manna around her hands. The fifth statue had a girl who was in Greek armour and was holding a sword. The sixth statue had another girl who was wearing skates and had some staff sword looking thing. Then a seventh one appeared in its hand. This statue had a girl in warm clothing and a water whip in her hand.

"Looks like all the sidekicks are here now all I need to do is trick the heroes into doing my work. But I might need to give them back their sidekicks." A female evil voice came from the Shadow.

Then she threw the orbs with the sidekicks down into the portal. And she let out an evil laugh before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	8. Chapter 8: Heroes United

Chapter 8: Heroes United

(Just to let you know the whole Mario and Sonic series hasn't happened so yeah) Sonic's eyes started to open. He was in a forest at what looked like day time. He looked directly up and saw that this place was indeed a jungle and that it was day time. He sat up and looked around. What he saw shocked him. A ghost teenager, a dragon, a plumber, a rock creature that was surrounded by fire, a teenage kid with a sword and battle armour and a bald white kid with arrow tattoos on his head.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled. And that caused the others to wake. Mario noticed the others and quickly jumped up into battle position. Jake saw Sonic and Heatblast and Percy and he got into battle position. Percy on the other hand he pointed his sword towards the three that looked like monsters. He also noticed that Annabeth wasn't there so he assumed that Jake ate her. Actually once every one saw who they were dealing with they figured the American Dragon or the Omnitrix wielder had eaten their friends.

Something clicked in Aang's head that there were only two dragons left alive and they were huge that meant something wrong was happening.

But then Sonic noticed something about all the others. "Uh hey uh just out of random curiosity do you guys have an emerald implanted into your body?" Sonic asked catching everyone off guard.

Sonic pointed at Percy's sword then at Mario's hat. At the bottom of Percy's sword was dark blue emerald. And in Mario's hat where the M usually was, was a red emerald. Sonic looked at them all. On Ben there was a green emerald in his watch looking thing. On Danny Phantom instead of his Logo was a silver emerald. On Aang there was a purple emerald on the end of his arrow on his head. On Jake on the tip of his tale was a yellow emerald. They all looked at the things on them well Ben had to turn back into Ben to do so. And Aang and Danny had to look at their reflection.

"Were did this come from?" The avatar asked. Then he thought about what had just happened

**He took out a purple emerald that was glowing.**

**Something told Katara that she should get the emerald away from him so she created a water whip and hit Ozai and then she took the emerald and threw it towards Aang. And once Aang caught it a flash of light appeared. Aang felt a lot of cosmic energy coming from the emerald. His marks and eyes then started glowing Purple.**

"**Chaos." Aang said in his Avatar voice as he started floating up. Then the water in the ocean came and surrounded him and shaped into the shape of Chaos (from Sonic Adventure). Then the legs became earth, one of the arms became fire while the other became air.**

"The emerald Katara gave me, this is it." Aang said.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix "Hey that Chaos Emerald that I found when I was fighting Vilgax is in the watch." Ben said.

"So you know about the Chaos Emeralds? From what I can tell all of you are not from my world. I know for a fact that there are no dragons. No one has the ability to turn into a creature by touching a watch. No one dresses like you um arrow headed kid. And your CGI is not like mine. All people in my world have my CGI. It's what Sega Intended." Sonic Said. Then he took out a chaos emerald from the hiding place in his spikes "I have an Idea how about we introduce ourselves and tell how we all got here. First of All I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said while doing his Pose.

"I'm a Super Mario" Mario said.

"I'm Ben Tennyson or Ben 10" Ben said

"I am Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton depending on what form I'm in" Danny said as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"I'm Percy Jackson" Percy said.

"I'm the Am Drag Yo. Or you can call me by my human name Jake." Jake said as he turned back into his true form.

"And I'm Avatar Aang." Aang said with a bow.

Then they all talked about how they had got to this forest. And they all decided that it was probably best to see where they were so they all started walking trying to find a way out of the forest. After a few hours they ended up outside of the forest. And they found themselves by a beach. They decided that they would camp here for the night. Seeing that it was already getting dark. Sonic ran and found fire wood, while Aang created tents by earthbending and Percy got them some fish from the ocean. When Sonic came back Jake lit the fire with his dragon breath.

"You know guys while we're here I could show you how to really use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. First of all they turn thoughts into power." Sonic said while he took out his Chaos emerald. "Now check this out. Chaos Control!" and as he said that he then teleported on to a top of a tree. "But you have to be careful because the Chaos Emeralds are full of tricks."

Danny then thought he'd try. "Chaos Control!" And then when he yelled that he immediately turned into Phantom and then all the white parts and his eyes glowed blue, while he started floating. Then a weird music started playing around him. (For those of you who have played Shadow the Hedgehog and used Chaos control in that game you know what the music is.) And he shot off down the beach.

"Aww jeez. I'll go get him. Ayo Danny, wait up!" Sonic yelled as he dashed away.

~00000000~

The next morning the seven heroes were walking along the beach side looking for any sign of civilization. The Omnitrix was acting up and Ben was trying to see what was wrong besides the fact that a Chaos Emerald was jammed into the watch. It kept glowing yellow

"Un catalogued Alien DNA Detected." The Omnitrix kept saying. Jake saw the watch acting up so he decided he'd check Ben's watch out.

"Here let's check what's wrong with your watch" Jake said but as he touched it. The Omnitrix scanned him and then it sucked into Ben's skin. Then red highlights went into Ben's hair. And then his skin became scaly while his hands transformed into claws. His face changed into a dragon shaped face. A tail then sprouted from his back side. Then his red and brown hair spiked up and stretched down to the tip of his tail. Then on his chest the Omnitrix appeared. He looked exactly like Jake just with Green scales, a white belly, the Omnitrix in his chest and red highlights in his hair.

"Whoa just like that werewolf I absorbed your DNA into the watch. Cool I'm now Dragon 10" He said before he transformed back into Ben. After that shocking display they continued walking onward. Then Ben acquired the other guys DNA and became Ben Phantom, Green Blur and Element Ben.

Then in a short while of walking they saw a white statue it was a two tailed fox.

"What the Tails?" Sonic said as he noticed his best friend. Underneath him was a slab of concrete with a shape in it. It looked like an emerald. Then he looked closer and noticed it had a light blue colour. So he took out his Chaos Emerald and stuck it into the bottom of the statue.

"Speed is the key" a female voice came from the statue.

"Guys stand back." Sonic said. Then he started glowing blue and he ran around the Tails statue. So fast he went into blue blur mode. Then he stopped. And then colour returned to Tails.

"Thanks Sonic. I thought I was dead. Floating around in a black limbo without a body. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Tails said as he finally regained his ability of mobility. He then noticed the others with Sonic.

"Sonic when I was frozen in that statue there were a few others there two and we were dropped all over this place the next one in a few miles in that direction. And who are these guys?"

Sonic quickly told Tails the story of the others then a yellow beam scanned Tails from the Omnitrix then Ben turned into Two-Tails. Then he turned back into Ben.

Mario was the next to ask who Tails saw with him and Tails described the statues he saw and told them were they were thrown. One in a volcano. One in the Ocean, the closest one was at the top of a mountain. One of them was in a haunted factory, a magical burial ground and at an iceberg off at sea. So they decided to split up to find their sidekicks. While Sonic and Tails stayed. They agreed that they would meet later at the same spot where they found Tails.

~0000000~

Mario ran up the mountain until he saw the statue of Luigi at the top. He noticed a question mark box floating next to Luigi. So he jumped and hit it then a Super Mushroom came out of it but this had no use to Mario since he was already Super Mario. But then he thought about what Sonic said.

**They turn thoughts into power.**

Then it hit Mario her put the mushroom in Luigi's hand. He then focused the energy of the emerald in his hat into the mushroom and then Light returned to Luigi's body.

"Mario thank you I was so scared but know I'm free." Luigi told his older brother.

"No-a-problem Luigi now we-a-got to get back to the others." Mario said as he started walking back towards where Sonic and Tails were. And as they walked away he explained the situation to Luigi.

~00000~

Ben was walking in the magical burial ground when he saw his cousin in a white statue. He ran up to her and tried to think of how to free her. Then he noticed her hand and he saw that it was yellow and that her hand was in the same position that his hand was on when he goes hero. He noticed the Omnitrix was glowing yellow so he put the watch under Gwen's hand and then there was a flash of light. Then Ben was a male version of an Anodite. So instead of pink he was red, instead of the female long wavy hair he had male looking hair and fit for a male body. Then it hit Ben he had to use Gwen's powers to free her. But first he had to do something else.

"NRG Being!" Ben announced his new alien's name. Then he used his powers but that didn't work. Then he thought of an idea to turn Gwen back into her colourful annoying self. "Okay how does this go again? Oh yeah. Chaos Speer!" He yelled while creating a ball of Mana around it then he shot it at Gwen and her colour returned to her.

Gwen then woke up and noticed NRG Being and noticed he had an Omnitrix on his chest. "Ben?" She asked.

"The One and Only." He said before turning back into Ben. "Okay dweeb lets go and I'll explain everything on the way." Ben said as they started walking back to the camp site.

~00000~

Danny was flying in the haunted Factory then he saw his cousin Dani. He then noticed a note on her. It said "I heard ghosts couldn't pass through solid objects prove me wrong." Danny thought that this would be easy so he turned intangible and flew at Dani. But he got hit in the process and he fell down. Then Danny got up and tried to phase his hand through Dani but failed. Then he noticed another note. This one said, "Chaos Control. You have a Chaos Emerald implanted into your chest for a reason, genius." The note read and probably in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay Chaos Control." Danny yelled before turning intangible. Then his body glowed blue again and he flew into the Statue of Dani while the music from Shadow the Hedgehog started playing. And when Danny flew out of his cousin she was now in full colour.

"Thanks Danny. I was scared floating all alone in that weird black world. But now I'm free." She said as she hugged Danny.

"Okay Dani let's get outta this place. And I'll fill you in on all the information on our way back to camp." Danny said as he and his clone started flying out.

~00000~

Percy was walking at the bottom of the ocean, looking for the statue. Then he noticed the statue of Annabeth. He walked to her when he got close the pen in his pocket was getting heavier. He took out the pen and uncapped it. It turned into his bronze sword Riptide. Percy saw the Chaos Emerald that was attached to the hilt of his sword glowing brighter as he got closer to his girlfriend. Then he saw Annabeth had her Shield out. Percy lifted his sword up and focused on the emerald's power. Then he brought his sword down on the shield. Then the statue on her started cracking off.

"Wait a second." Percy then remembered that they were at the bottom of the ocean. Annabeth would suffocate if she did not crumple up like a piece of paper first. Percy then grabbed her and just as she broke out she was dry. She opened her eyes just to see that she and Percy were underneath the ocean.

"Uh Percy. Not that I am not grateful for you saving me from suspended animation but it's kinda creepy that we are at the bottom of the ocean can we please go up to the surface?" she asked her boyfriend.

Percy then took her towards the beach and the surface but then he saw a crashed boat at the bottom of the ocean and he pulled it up with them. And then he explained the situation to Annabeth.

~00000~

In the Volcano Jake was flying and then he saw the Statue of Rose. He flew to her. She was on an island in the middle of the volcano. He flew down and transformed back into human Jake.

A female voice came from the statue. "A dragon can breathe fire am I right. And The Chaos Emeralds with the right words cause a Chaos Blast." She said.

"Okay let's do this. Dragon Up!" Jake said as flames rose up his body transforming into his dragon form. "Chaos Blast." Jake yelled then he blasted a big fiery Blast from his mouth. Then when he stopped he saw Rose in reanimated.

"Jake thanks for the help. But I'm not a dragon like you can we please get out of this Volcano before I burn to death?" Rose asked the American Dragon.

"Sure Rose let's go and I'll fill you in on the way." Jake said as he picked her up and flew out of the volcano.

~00000~

Aang was walking on some ice looking for the iceberg where the statue of Katara was. Then he felt a lot of energy underneath him so he water bended and a big iceberg came out of the ocean. It looked like the iceberg he got he got stuck in.

"Well this is a change of fate." Aang said as he noticed Katara's statue inside the iceberg. Then he shot a ball of fire opening the Iceberg. Then he saw the statue inside and he ran towards it.

Then he saw a glow over where her heart should be and a glow over the forehead. And he noticed a note on the statue. It said that Aang should remember the emerald implanted into his head. Aang then realised what he had to do. He walked over to Katara's statue. And put his hands on the forehead and above the heart.

"Chaos Emerald, give me strength." Aang said as he focused on the energy. Then Katara glowed blue and so did he then Aang stopped and Katara fell on to the ground.

"Thanks Aang. Wait what happened to your head?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Oh this well I'll explain on the way back to Camp. Now c'mon lets go and not keep the others waiting." Aang Said opening his glider and motioning for her to grab on.

~00000~

It was now night time and all the characters had arrived back at Camp. The sidekicks then got to know the others. Tails had asked for Ben's help with creating the Tornado 3. All the others made the camp for the night. They had found some fruit and were eating a nice prepared salad. They started getting a plan together to find their way back home and to get the Chaos Emeralds back out of their bodies and back to Sonic's world.

"Guys I think that we should actually worry about other things before we can think about going home." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Danny Asked.

"Well if you think about it. Someone deliberately put us in this position. Someone put us in this place. We were all fighting someone before we got transported here. Someone wants us probably for entertainment or something so we must not let our guard down" Annabeth explained. And the rest of the characters agreed. Once Tails and Ben were done with the Tornado 3 they would start working on this problem. For now they rested.

**Wow this is getting interesting please read and review.**


End file.
